Rawrr
by coultharddd
Summary: Smutty Lincoln Bedroom one shot.


**Rawrr**

* * *

'Lincoln bedroom' Henry mocked her clap and watched as she smirked. He covered her hands with his helping her stand and in unison they let out a playful 'rawrr', causing her to giggle in anticipation of what was to come.

Once they reached the Lincoln bedroom Henry closed the door behind them and placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders gently massaging them as she rested her head back into his body.

'Thank you' she whispered and turned to face him. The glint in his eyes soared through her. She flung her arms around his neck, ecstatic to be in his arms. She smiled widely at him, cramming every ounce of happiness into it; the suite they had hardly ventured into since stepping into the white house was now the perfect place for a night with one another.

Henry's answering grin was scorching, completely in tune with the hunger in his eyes, and his impatient erection .Elizabeth caught her breath, she was thrilled to the core when the hushed words washed over her;

'You're so beautiful Elizabeth, I am so proud of you and everything you've achieved' he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, and then lovingly traced the line of her jaw with his knuckles. His loving words sent her desire to unbearable levels and when he walked her back to the bed with a slight predatory glint in the steel of his stare, she raked her bottom lip through her teeth; the pressure building immensely. Before lowering her onto the bed he reached a hand to her hair and undone it; watching as her golden locks fall to her shoulders. Elizabeth shook her head slightly freeing the hair a little more.

Henry tugged at her tie, watching at as silky material slipped out of the knot and fell loosely around her neck. He reached for the hem of her blouse and removed it, revealing her black laced bar to him. He then repeated the actions on her trouser, he watched as they fell to her feet. He lowered her onto the bed and slipped the trousers off her feet. His hand ran up the inside of her leg, softly running over her black laced knickers.

He crawled up between her legs, his hands running back up both her thighs, gripping them hard causing her to gasp. He then hooked his fingers under the lace, ridding her of her sodden knickers. He slung them away carelessly, his ogling eyes never leaving the naked place they covered moments ago. He continued to stare down at her; licking his lips, beyond aroused by the sight of her, there was nothing to hide her intimate folds. Elizabeth shifted in anticipation. Blushing at the thought of him touching her; a blush that crept all the way down her body.

Henry decided to take his sweet, torturous time with her; he was luxuriating in his private viewing activity. He makes no move to touch her but the ravenous mould of his face pushed Elizabeth to climb up the steps of desire, taking them two at a time. Her hips shifted before his eyes in a needy response.

Henry growled from low within his chest as he re-gripped her inner thighs, pushing them apart 'Keep still, Madam President' Elizabeth gasped at his words and on pure instinct and raw desire her hips tilted up by their own accord, crazily in need of contact. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt his hand slip around cupping her backside as he lowered his lips to her core; hovering over her sweet spot.

'Henry please' she moaned, begging for more.

He pulled away and looked up at her, his gazed unfocused, cross-eyed with lust. 'I've missed you, I've missed you so much' his expression a strange blend of pain and elation, his whispered words were covered with a desperation of need for her. He swiftly stretched to cover her body with his, he kissed her wildly, raiding her mouth mercilessly as their arms and legs tangled and withered taking in the exquisite pleasure of the intimate contact.

Henry rolled, taking Elizabeth with him as they paused for air, their breaths mingling and faces flushed. With her body on top of his she stroked her hand over the sprinkling of his stubble that was appearing, reacquainting herself with every curve and dip of his face. 'You're so precious, thank you for _always_ believing in me Henry'. Another low hum escapes his lips as her gratitude sluices over him, clearly striking a cord.

'Come here' his carnal command. Elizabeth raised an unsure brow _where does he want me to go, I am right here? _

'Come. Sit here. On my chest' he patted his sternum. His silky voice dripping with erotic promise. Elizabeth scooted up, eager to find out what passionate delight he had in store for her. It only takes a second for her to grasp the nature of the deeply intimate act he has in mind and she gnawed at her lip, her coyness getting the better of me.

Elizabeth's legs were bent with her knees resting either side of his head. Her bottom sitting on his chest, taking her weight, which left her secret opening utterly gaping and vulnerable, not to mention very close to his sinful mouth. She could feel his breath on her, fluttering and making her heart stutter.

His affirmative nod is unhurried but no less compelling. With his eyes securely fastened to hers his intent is unwavering and unaffected by her modesty. His sure hands move around and gripped her backside firmly, holding her in place. Elizabeth got a sense of how easy it will be for him to control her pelvic movements from this position and it stirred her on. Henry reached around and unfastened her bra, watching it slip forward and removing her from, exposing the final part of her body to him.

With her head bowed forward, the loose tendrils of her hair spill over her shoulders and cover her breasts; only the hard tips of her nipples peeking from between the strands. His eyes linger on them for a moment before he covered them with his mouth.

"Aahh," she moaned falling forward from the exquisite relief of his touch. She braced herself on rigid arms, her hands flat on the bed just above his head. He takes full advantage of her breasts so close to his face, clamping a hot mouth over the bud and sucking hard. Elizabeth shuddered in ecstasy, she tried to right herself and sit up again but Henry nibbled own on her, the delights of his touch sent her back arching and her pelvis thrusting forward; playing straight into his waiting tongues hand.

Henry greedily licked at her with long wet strokes and she lost all reason. He began to focus fiercely on that one tiny spot of overriding pleasure. His tongue slipping inside her as her body tenses at the unexpected intrusion before avidly relaxing into it, slicking in response.

He usually likes to watch her react to his ministrations but now his eyes were closed and rapture was written over his face. Elizabeth groaned as it was such a turn on, she could barely watch through her heavy lids for fear of spontaneously combusting with desire. The shallow penetration of his smooth tongue was proving doubly erotic for Elizabeth as she could watch his face contorted with pleasure while he's devouring her. He breaks the contact and gently blows on her sensitive, heated flesh, cooling but not calming. She whimper as a violent desire slammed into her body.

"Touch yourself, touch your breasts. I want to see you." If Elizabeth wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have heard him, his voice raw and strained as he spoke. This moment between them was so intimate, so hot, so very 'protective Henry McCord' and she want nothing more than to please him. She reached for her breasts and cupped them. She began to knead and squeeze and hear his appreciative groan. It spurred her on and she ran her hands all over her chest and breasts, pushing them together before she start on her nipples.

Henry speared her with his tongue but his eyes remained locked on her body, following every swipe and swirl of her hands. Elizabeth pushed herself onto his strong tongue. His eyes crinkle at the corners, indicating a smile at her eagerness. When he flexes his tongue she pinched at her nipples – hard and gasps. She could feel the orgasm building, her body awash with sexy sensation. He growled in pleasure as his hands grip harder on the soft muscle of her buttocks. Then he licks over the length of her core, finding her swollen clitoris and the spiralling begins, spinning like a top. Her lids are almost drawn to a close but she kept then on him until she couldn't take no more. Her back arcs and her head lashed forward as she screamed his name in release.

When she opened her eyes she was flat on her back and Henry was poised over her lying between her legs as an urgent erection prods for attention at her entrance. Elizabeth was still breathing hard and very dazed, coming down from her explosive climax. He hooks one of her legs over his shoulder and rims her with an exploring finger to check for lubrication. Henry obviously liked what he found, "Oh Elizabeth!" it's almost a sob and She swallowed his cry with her mouth as he plunged into me, right to the hilt.

They moan together and their union is complete. Immediately he starts to move, his strokes long and hard – unerring. His hands curl into her hair, pinning her head in place. His zealous desire is driving him on and she revels in him getting lost in her. Henry shifted slightly and repositioned his hips, impatient to feel the length of her. They locked gazes, twin expressions of reverential love and wonder on display for one another.

In moments like these their connection is so strong, so deep that Elizabeth realises why she sometimes think it all must be fantasy. Even here, right now it's hard to believe that love can burn so bright, so hot but she decided to trust my senses, showing her this beautiful man, unravelling in the pleasure of being with her. With Just 'Elizabeth'.

Watching him thrust into her Elizabeth began to climb again, emotional and physical stimulation colliding to bring her to the cliff again where she managed to pause for a second. Henry knew her well and sensed her body start its telling tremble. He kissed her roughly before commanding, "Come for me baby." His words burned deep inside her and he obeyed him. Falling – spectacularly, clenching around him, strengthening their friction and clawing at his sweaty slick back.

Henry takes his cue, "fuck!" he spits through a gritted jaw, emptying himself into her depths. Eyes closed he kissed her inner thigh that was next to his ear then gently unhooks her leg. He wraps her in his arms, but doesn't withdraw when he rolls then onto our sides.

With languid bodies and tangled limbs they lay facing each other and silently marvel at their dazzling reunion.

"Hen.…" she start but he kissed quiet.

"I wan…" again his lips at her words and she giggled.

"I know what you want to say." he kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth and her chin.

"I don't want you to talk about the impeachment; I don't want to hear it." The tip of her nose is next, followed by her eyebrow. "I don't want you to get wound up again, I've just relaxed you" Now he began kissing her temple and trails back down to her mouth where he deepened the kiss.

Henry anticipated her apology like he can read her mind, grasping that the trial; and guilt she felt for him having to experience it also still made her feel unworthy. She couldn't help feeling like she had so much to make up for. In that moment she made a mental note to apply herself to coming up with ways to show him how much She regretted letting him go before the senator and not invoking privilege for him.

When Henry was certain that Elizabeth was reassured he broke away. He brushed the hair off her face, "you hungry?" his gaze is soft with love.

She grinned glad that she can tell him yes and bat her eyelashes coquettishly at him, "starving!"

His expression is the picture of excitement, taking joy in the simple pleasure of looking after her by. "I'll get something sent up. While we wait we can take a shower."

When Henry finished the call he playfully spanked Elizabeth's dozing behind, "up you get sleepyhead." She watched him walk away, it's was the first time She got an opportunity to have a good look at him just recently. Henry was in magnificent shape and at least ten pounds heavier but it's all pure muscle – flexing and cording tantalizingly as he moves. He's obviously working out more. _Yummy, I'm a lucky, lucky girl. _

Elizabeth swung her legs out of bed and padded across the room to the bathroom to join him in the cascading water. Henry didn't turn immediately allowing Elizabeth to get a fantastic view of the perfect triangle of his back. Both hands are in his hair massaging shampoo into his scalp, making his biceps bulge and her coyness disappeared.

She stepped in and moved right up to his back and run her hands along his sculpted form, easily gliding around the slick curves. She can't resist grabbing his firm behind and he spins around, shocked by her brazenness but smiling. Henry smirked; he caught her wrist and stepped forward while pulling her close. His eyes switch from glowing to stormy in a heartbeat and he nudges her sex with his leg that's wedged between hers.

"Was shower sex in the Lincoln bedroom on that list?" His words were inflammatory but the tone is the thing that liquefies her insides. Henry watched as her eyes fluttered closed, she was drawn to him. When Elizabeth opened her eyes again she enjoys watching him gaze at her, biting his lip. Henry made a feral, guttural sound and in an instant he's back on her, driving her back against the wall and kissing her with an urgency that leaves them both winded.

His mouth is all over her face, kissing, sucking, licking, biting – he's ferocious in his attack. His hands mirror his lips, plundering every inch of her skin he can reach, rubbing, moulding, and scorching. Elizabeth reciprocates as hard and as fast as she could never more grateful that he was in her arms.

His lips made contact with her ear, nipping and licking her closer to the building quake inside.

"Ohh Elizabeth, I can't get enough of you, I can never get e-fucking-nough!" His arms circle her hips, lifting her buttocks. Elizabeth giggles taking the not so subtle hint and bands her legs around him.

"Yes!" She hissed her demand. Without warning Henry filled her, pounding hard and she took every thick slide of him drilling her to the slippery tiles. A tenacious finger dives between then, quickening her clitoris with expert pressure. Elizabeth's senses were so overwhelmed all she could do is hold on for the inevitable. Henry dipped his head into her chest where his tongue swipes across her skin. Elizabeth looked down watching adoring their bond. It was something only they got to share; which she worshiped even more since their life had become so public. She heard him groan in pleasure during the intimate moment and it was one of the most erotic things she had ever heard. Her core contracted in an adulating spasm.

He skates his lips over to her breast, first milking then biting her nipple sending compounding darts to her groin and it's all she can take. She splintered into a million pieces, forgetting herself, only aware of him pulsing wildly inside her and reaching his own climax, spilling his hot seeds into her.

_Oh fuck! Was it always like this? So intense?_ She raked her memories while they caught their breaths, his face in her neck with her arms holding him there. Henry helped her stand then he spent long moments looking at her like he's seeing her for the first time. He pushes her hair back from her face before he starts washing it, massaging her head with his glorious strong fingers.

The lustful look in his eyes has Elizabeth by the throat; his touch is exquisite but tilted her head. Suddenly worried that he'd gone so quiet;

"Henry what's wrong?" She asked looking to meet his gaze.

He kept his focus on his hands which were working her scalp and he takes a steeling breath. "I'm just in awe of you"

_Honest and romantic, what more can a girl want?_

Her heart jams with emotion for him, packed full – _I feel the same way. She thought. _

Elizabeth spoke softly 'I feel the same way, I lose myself in you" She placed her palm on the side of his face, tilting his chin up to look up at her. "I love you Henry McCord – with everything I have."

'I love you too Elizabeth McCord' He shifted and pulled her close. Elizabeth revelled in the hug he folded her into, kissing her hair softly. Henry pulled back and kissed her lips softly.

'You can do it you know'

'Do what?' she raised an eyebrow as he reached to turn the water off.

'Fix it' he smiled, stepping out of the shower, handing her a robe and placing one on himself. She smiled, no one believed in her as much as he did, no one had as much faith in her than him and it was always something she found astonishing.

Henry smirked as she wrapped her naked body in the robe.

'Come, it's late. How about round three and then I'll let you sleep' he teased, his honeyed voice bringing a stickiness to her thighs that she was all too happy to indulge in once again. She walked back into the bedroom and pulled the covers back, turned to face him and dropped her robe, exposing herself to him. She watched him intently as his eyes changed from summer rain to a storm of need.

'I need this one slow baby, like Iran' she mumbled. Henry knew what that reference meant, the night before Iran was a night of love; a fear that things were going to change from tomorrow on-wards and their lives wouldn't be the same. He knew she recognised the similar situation with the hearing in the morning. Henry nodded slowly signalling his understanding. Henry closes the gap pressing his body onto hers as he lay her down on the bed once more. He took a moment to look into her eyes; the love surging through her veins. He grinned down at her; sincerity buried within his tone as he whispered

'You'll always be my Favourite president'

Henry used his leg to widen hers; revealing herself to him once more. Henry leant down to her lips deepening the kiss instantly. Her hands worked up and down his back, feeling every toned muscle between her fingers. Her core began to pull tight as she caressed him, Henry's hands splayed across her skin and ran down the outside of her body, and circled into her inner thigh, he went to dip his fingers into her core when he heard her speak.

'You' she panted. She reached down to his erection. He lined himself up and slowly dipped himself down inside her. The feeling of her walls around him caused him to moan in pleasure. The feeling of him breaking through her barriers had her begging for more. Henry began to slowly rock into her trying to establish a comfortable position. She pushed her hips up into his groin. Henry bent her one knee up, using it for deeper access into her core. Henry leant down and kissed her deeply as he bucked into her. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure as he entered her deeply and slowly. Her hands roamed his body for a short period before needing to grab the bed sheets beneath her. Her whole body pulsating under him in the divine pleasure of slow loving.

Henry dropped her knee as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. He rolled his hips into her, each time his groin contacting with her pelvis.

'Oh Fuck, Henry, I, I' she couldn't finish her sentence as waves of unspeakable feelings washed over her.

'Come for me Elizabeth' he groaned, his hands entwined with hers as he outstretched them above her head. His body firmly pressed against hers as he rotated his hips deeply into her. It didn't take long until Elizabeth reached her peak and her waterfall came crashing down. Her screams of his name filling room as her body rocked under his touch. As her back arched he slipped his arm under and held her close. He thrust into her a little deeper and sucked at her nipples; determine to join her in ecstasy. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned in pleasure. That was all Henry needed as he released himself.

Once the moment of pleasure began to calm Henry slipped out of her and took position next to her on the bed. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand.

'Good Idea Dr McCord' she giggled

'Balcony next baby' he teased.


End file.
